What a Way to Die
by X-Silent.Echo-X
Summary: Not exactly what the heir needs right now, but of course her feelings have to get in the way of her work. If she's to save herself from this hunt, she needs to not let her love life intervene, but easier said than done. Vampire AU , Itaino, Nejiino, slight Sasuino and kibaino ino/multiple


If there was one thing a Yamanaka was good at, it was mind games.

That's always what had made the clan so notorious, was their skills and ability to manipulate. How oh so easily they could get into your head, drive you insane, get you to claw at your own skin. Like other clans, they where normally graced with beauty and intelligence, otherwise they wouldn't be so high ranked and regarded at the council.

Of course, they where no Hyuga or Uchiha, as a matter of fact, they mostly stayed on the sidelines; never where they meant to run things, but rather watch silently. Everyone knew of they where a quiet clan, meant for their unit and where rather good body guards, but they were never meant to govern.

What had gained their clan reputation, however, was their heir. The same as many upcoming clan leaders, she had responsibilities and looks to uphold, and while Yamanakas where made to fade into the background, naturally, this one had stood out.

Long, deathly pale blonde hair flowed down her back; the high pony tail had led some stray strands to flow past her pale collar bone and around her breasts. Her black coat made her look even paler, her ice blue eyes piercing against the dark night. A tongue lightly crossed her lips to wet them against the cold. One thing she hated was running errands for her father, more like lying to get her to act more like the heir she is.

The door creaked and a wide grin welcomed her. A white, wolf like grin of an Inuzuka welcomed her. Shaggy brown hair and distinct tattoos graced his smile as he stepped aside to welcome her in.

"So, is this a leisure visit?" A husky voice asked the mind walker, and the blonde handed him her black jacket quietly.

"Now you know if it was I'd be here later, but I also have a reputation to uphold anymore; as painful as that is." A smirk played lightly on his lips at he approached, coal place eyes met ice before briefly scanning her figure. "Now you know I ain't normally the type for you blood suckers, but I'd definitely join the dark side for you."

"Quiet dog breath, you know technically I'm not even initiated yet." Taking a step and tapping her slender finger on his nose playfully, her heels tapped on the hardwood as she walked away, not minding the sparred look as he closed the door.

"Well excuse me, fledging." She hissed slightly at the equally insulting name, he chuckled in response and the two sat across from each other on the leather sofa. "Now, why are you here?"

"The standard items and, yanno, checking on how the whole non-murdering each other thing is going." Leaning her head in her hand, eyelashes fluttered as he stood and waltzed into the other room with a nod. The blonde waited in silence for a moment until the familiar footsteps approached again. "This stuff is rancid smelling, but hey according to your kind it's top-notch. Blood of willing virgins and all that." He shoved the wooden crate in her hands, his nose scrunched.

"Well, it's better than oozing organs and muscles." She shot back with a chuckle.

"Don't knock it till you try it."

Turning to the door, her short exchange was simple and short, just as she liked it. "I think I'll pass, considering I've never even drank this stuff before." Motioning to the bottles, he gave her a small wool sack as well. "Well would you look; you Inuzukas really came through this time." Her impressed tone made him glare slightly and cross his arms.

"We're hunters, what do you expect." Quiet savage as well, from the stories she's heard as well. What more do you expect from mercenaries, especially that of natural fire elementals. Passionate and proud is both their strength and their weakness, and she never wishes to see either. She is rather fond of the fellow heir; she has to admit that it more of an attraction as well. That can't be helped either, of course; their age of 19 is rather pure and despite neither of them being human, instincts are instincts.

"Unfortunately, I need to be going."

"Next time, make it a leisure visit, hm?"

"We'll see, dog breath." He snorted in response, almost as if not wanting to let the blonde go. She picked up her coat, and threw it over the crate as she went about her way. Placing the crate carefully in the passenger side floor of her black car, she waved him goodbye as she passed the door.

* * *

The engine hummed as she pulled into the driveway of her home. It was almost sunrise out, and she grimaced of being so late. Of course she wouldn't die in the sunlight, yet anyways.

The wooden door creaked and the blackened house was only lit with the few lampshades turned on in the entrance of the maroon walls. Good, no one was up.

As least, that's what she thought at first.

"Yamanaka Ino." The blonde grimaced at the chill that ran down her spine. Wonderful, the last person she wanted to see.

A Hyuga.

"Hiyashi Hyuga. How nice to see you." Closing the door behind her, the crate rattled against its glass contents. Giving a small bow, he returned the favor with more ease than she could manage. "Always a pleasure to talk to a clan leader, especially of one of such high esteem." A smile graced her lips, one perfected with her beauty.

"The pleasure is mine, as a matter of fact; your father and I were talking about your upcoming initiation." The smile fell and her heart dropped; her grip tightened. "I will let you put those in their correct place before so, so that I may have your undivided attention." Grateful yet not looked forward to; she gave quick thanks before moving into the kitchen.

Pale hands grasped the steel of the refrigerator as she put the bottles carefully in their wine shaped racks. The pause came as she heard approaching footsteps and small chatter. Wonderful of her father over to have such guests without even warning her. Hyuga are entitled, but never rude when it came to courtesy… most of the time anyways.

"Come, Ino, join us in the den so that we may talk about this without leering ears." Of course, her father was referring to the body guards the Hyugas always have around. The blonde nodded, silently gulping as she followed them into the back of the house, to a dark wooden room with warm brown furniture, filled with books that miraculously filled the whole wall, her favorite place to think.

The door closed behind them, and it was then that she realized that Hiyashi was not alone.

"Neji?" The mind walker questioned quietly, not really worried about honorifics, he can get over it. The pale man nodded, dark brown hair waved slightly with the movement as he had it loosely pulled back, as usual.

"Now that we are alone, I'd like to discuss this…offer…" Inoichi seemed uneasy, even with his hand filled with the best red liquid that he has to offer. That more than anything mad he uneasy as she sat next to the prodigy of the Hyugas side branch.

"I have been paying attention to your daughter, Yamanaka-san." The tone mad her definitely not like where this was going. "It's true that she is nearly a prodigy of her own, and while I will not give her the same praise as some clans have," He paused and looked at the girl, making her flush as she thought about the choice words between her and Inuzuka. "I will admit that she is growing quiet powerful in her field... and influential." The father couldn't help but beam at pride slightly as he poured the drinks, but somehow managed to keep his head from inflating as he nodded in agreement. Ino, on the other hand, was definitely not pleased. "Now, normally I would not make arrangements personally for a shadowed clan [1], but I feel like we could both benefit out of this." Her unease grew as thoughts floated in her mind.

"Now, what exactly would that arrangement be, Hyuga-san, after all, for you to come here yourself at such a time…" He drifted off, beginning to feel the red flags her daughter was sending her.

"With miss Yamanakas initiation coming so soon, I feel like it is about time to choose her rank in this world we so quietly live in." Turning to both the heirs in front of him, no smile took his face. "Of course, due to your clan still being shadowed, I can't have a main branch member bind with you." Her gut sank, and face magically managed to pale more. "But, a Yamanaka and Hyuga could produce incredibly talented children as well, and the two clans have been contemplating this alliance for a while." Eyes grew slightly wide as she looked to her father, who looked away swiftly and paid more attention to the red liquid than he probably should. Her eyes darted swiftly to Neji, who was looking at the man in front of him with dark and rigid eyes. "So… what a better suite than a prodigy of the second branch."

Wonderful.

* * *

 **[1] A second class clan if you will, tried to think of something to fit.**

 **Hey guys, new story since I felt like doing something different, but I'd love a review to help me get back into the game! Hope you enjoy our little vampire fledgling**


End file.
